Tips
Here you can find the latest tips on Guardian Hunter! Hunter *Warrior is beginner. Pro : High HP, can do full auto in most stages. Con : slow clear rate *Archer is intermediate. Pro : can easily perform combo, high dodge and crit rate. Con : Low HP low DEF *Sorceress is expert. Pro : can clear stages fastest. Con : cannot do full auto *Levelup all your hunters evenly. This will ensure all of them can enter the Daily Dungeon Elite Difficulty. *Collect Premium Item Summon Box and open them when you are at least level 45. *Only Enhance weapons and armors of unique grade level 50 or level 48 legendary to 7. Equip level 40 should only be enhanced upto 4 *When doing AUTO, set potions to 30% for HP and SP for lower level *When doing AUTO, set potions from 40% to 50% for HP and 20% for SP for higher level Stages *Clear all stages with a 3 star to earn the crystal x1 reward. Do so in all difficulties - Normal, Hard, Elite *When clearing a combo stage, dodge a lot, use normal attacks at most, unequip weapons if necessary, bring level 1 guardians if necessary *There stages which rewards you scrolls *Always check the Acquirable Guardians to familiarize yourself where to hunt guardians *Always bring the anti - root if possible to clear stages more easily. Example, in the Stage 40~50, Nature Root Guardians are preferred since the Bosses are Ice Root Guardians *Do not reroll your accounts. This game is based on luck *Do not expect 3★ or 4★to be "food" or "trash" guardians if they have 6★ potential *Have the PATIENCE to evolve them *Max out level of guardians once to earn a crystal reward depending on their star grade. Check the in-game Book. A medal will be placed on the guardian image if you have received the reward *Familiarize yourself by reading the Book *It is easier to gain max runes ATK and HP first than upgrading them *When upgrading guardians upto +4, they gain +5% ATK and HP per level, and a reduced cool time per level Boss Raids *A Deck consists of 8 guardians - 1st and 2nd. You can have upto 5 decks, 1 for each root *Bring the anti-root for bigger damage *Include amplifier guardians like Zenphyr, Liang, Marysilver, and Charlotte *Perform a shift every cooldown or in the last 10 sec to deal extra damage. *Keys regenerate 1 per hour. You can have upto 24 entries. Additional Entries cost 2 crystals *Do not attack you own discovered Bosses. You automatically gain the "Discoverer Reward" and is disqualified for the Top Damager *Try to have friends who are actively clearing Elite Stages Arena *If you want to get to top 10, prepare to use lots of crystals, and have 0L *Entries regenerate every 30 minutes. A maximum of 48 entries per day. Additional entries cost 1 crystals *A team of 5 5★ Guardians all Level 50 will assure you of at least Rank 5% *A team of 5 6★ Guardians all Level 60 will assure you of at least Rank 1% *Rank 2~5% in the Arena is the transition stage, where teams consists of 5★ and 6★ *Rank 0% (not top 50) requires runes *Top 50 players in the Arena, especially the Top 10 will use crystals to further earn points *You get +50pts when you win 10 times in a row. This is the maximum bonus for win streak. Every next win will be about 100 pts. 0% Rankers try to get this bonus as fast as possible and preserve it *Team compoistion. The Best Team will have a support, a tank, a damager. *Guardians with AoE type of damage are more preferred. *Top Pick Lineup : Rosie + TO5R + Liang + Zon'Ozz/Jenkins + Plumbly/Flame Dragon *Top Pick Lineup : Juke + Zon'Ozz + Deacon + Ravadon + Charlotte/Kyle *Top Pick Lineup : Halloiny + Kojiro + Marysilver + Remi + Drake/Zhao Yun *Top Pick Lineup : Raven + Lily + Sandworm + Barlog + Lava Golem/Drake *Top Pick Lineup : Juke + Zon'Ozz + Liang + Lava Golem/Drake/Zhao Yun + Hanerd/Tonton *Top Pick Lineup: Guardran + Zhao + Lucia + Bulkan + Ravadon *Top Pick Lineup: Zhao + Charlotte + Jenkins (light) + Hekaton + Scope Infinite Dungeon *Entries regnerate 1 per 30 min. *Clear the levels as fast as possible *Bring guardians like Barlog, Raven, Musashi which have low cool time and AoE effect skills *Bring Lucia, which blocks all long range attacks *the hunter Archer is more preferred to use in this match *Try to reach round 15 as fast as possible then use the skip 15. Reach round 19 will assure you a Rank 1% for the season *You can farm gold here with an archer for END GAME *Top pick: Lupe A2 and Philly A2 (A2= Awakened 2 times) Guild Raid *Join a Guild and participate this event. You can earn 30 crystals for participation *Bring only your strongest guardians *Use shift technique to use all 8 guardian skills. *Best Burst/Nuker lineup : Liang Zephyr TO5R Guan Yu/Flame Dragon *Best Hitter lineup : Charlotte Marysilver Ravadon Deacon/Hanerd/Shannon Category:GUIDE